The 50th Night
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: After Khan has been defeated, things are getting slowly better. Finally, the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise has awaken but it seems that the traumatic experience has done a bit of harm. James T. Kirk has lost all short term memory. It wipes from his mind every 24 hours. T for language. Maybe eventual Sprik
1. Chapter 1

"Thank G-d, Jim!" was the first thing Kirk heard when he awoke. Bones was standing over him in what could be nothing other than a hospital bed. Despite the doctor's plain relief, Jim found himself being submerged under a heavy current of panic and anger. When he tried to sit up, Bones firmly pushed him back, "There's no way in hell you're allowed to even sit up at this point."

"But my crew, my ship! Bones, I _have_ to check on them!"

"Like hell! Besides, the hobgoblin has taken care of both." Bones rolled his eyes.

"How is Spock? And what happened to Khan?"

"Fine, a bit high-strung at the moment." McCoy paused, swallowing, "After… the radiation got you, Spock went after Khan and – with Uhura's… help – recaptured him. We made a serum from his blood that helped you and that tribble I'd injected earlier and froze him once more. Khan and his crew are being heavily guarded."

"Khan and I should be dead." Kirk muttered, shifting in the biobed.

"Yeah, but you're not. Now stop squirming, it's screwing up the tricorder." Bones scolded. Kirk crossed his arms and gave a pout but didn't move further except for life necessities. Bones hummed at the information the medical scanner and nodded, "Seems Khan's blood hasn't done any damage. How do you feel?"

"Like I've pissed Spock off again." Kirk chuckled wearily.

"That bad, huh?" The doctor gave a tiny smile.

"Definitely."

"Well then, you should get to sleep."

"But Bones!"

"Jim." McCoy warned.

"I'm fine." Jim said with exasperation, "You're not my mom."

"Get some rest or I'm gonna sedate you." Bones crossed his arms.

"Seriously?" Kirk sighed. Bones raised a brow, heading for his IV. The Captain twitched, "Okay, okay, I'll try to go to sleep!"

[|]

Kirk ran down the corridors of the Enterprise, feeling as though they were ever expanding as he tried to get to the engine room. His mind ran in further circles than his feet did, scared for his best friend's life. He quickly slid down the ladder and raced to where Bones and Scotty were standing. Jim tried to rush past them.

"No! You'll flood the whole compartment!" Bones said, he and Scotty restraining Kirk's arms.

"He'll die." Jim felt himself say, struggling with the men.

"Sir, he's dead already." Scotty said, a tinge of sadness echoing in his tone. Kirk's eyes widened at Scotty, his struggle stopping. His heart plummeted and he looked at Bones.

The doctor shook his head, "It's too late."

They let go of him and he shakily walked up to the glass, his hands pressing against the cold material. His lips moved of their own accord but voice refused him to say, "Spock."

Jim jabbed the conn just outside the door, his voice cracking, "Spock!"

The half-Vulcan slowly, painfully brought himself to his feet, straightened his tunic and walked over to the communicator, bumping his nose into the glass before looking at Kirk.

"Ship… out of danger?" Came Spock's raspy voice.

Kirk stared, almost unable to comprehend, "Yes."

Spock nodded, "Don't grieve, Admiral. It is logical. The needs of the many, outweigh-"

Jim felt himself go hollow as Spock failed to continue his sentence, "The needs of the few."

"Or the one." The half-Vulcan nodded more. Spock's knees began to give out, "I never took the _Kobayashi Maru _test… Until now. What do you think of my solution?"

"Spock-" Jim began, tears evident in his voice. Spock slid to a sitting position, Kirk moving with him, barely a second of delay between their actions.

"I have been… and always shall be… your friend." Spock rasped, taking off his radiation glove and placing a Ta'al upon the glass before Jim, "Live long… and prosper."

Nearly shaking, Jim placed his own Ta'al to mirror Spock's. And watched his best friend's life disperse. Sorrow shredded through him, "N-no."

[|]

"SPOCK!" Jim cried out, bolting upright with eyes wide in panic.

"Captain?" Came the mildly startled voice of his First Officer. Kirk's eyes focused on reality and the half-Vulcan sitting near his biobed. Spock raised an eyebrow, his face clear of emotion.

Kirk frowned, taking in his surroundings and ignoring his outburst, "Where am I?"

"A hospital a little ways away from Star Fleet Academy, Captain." Spock answered, something bothering him in the back of his mind. Wouldn't Dr. McCoy have told him that yesterday? Spock stood, "If you'll excuse me a moment?"

Jim gave a tiny nod, still frowning. Spock quietly exited the room and pulled out his comm. The Commander made a quick call to Dr. McCoy before returning to the room. There was very little different from the room than all other hospital rooms. In particular, the only differences were the patient – whom technically should not even be breathing – and the lack of any doctor or nurse. It appeared that the doctor had confidence that Spock would be capable of taking care of whatever minor problems arose. Also, the Captain was trying to move about on his own. And failing.

Spock moved swiftly, pressing a hand to Kirk's chest and pushing him firmly back onto the biobed, "Captain, you should not be sitting up quite so soon."

"I'm fine, Spock." Jim insisted through a wince. A Vulcan brow rose, unimpressed. The human pushed the hand away, "I can take care of myself."

"I have numerous occurrences that I can site in which you've proven the exact opposite. And I'm certain Dr. McCoy has even more."

"Even more what?" The doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Even more examples of how wonderfully responsible and capable I am." The Captain shot Dr. McCoy a charming smile.

Dr. McCoy snorted, "Like hell."

"I concur, Doctor." Spock nodded.

Kirk pouted, "Oh c'mon, I just wanna check on my ship!"

"The Enterprise is currently docked outside the city, being repaired and refitted for whomever shall take captaincy of her after Star Fleet has finished their investigation on the Khan incident." The half-Vulcan said. The doctor gave him a look. Spock raised a brow.

"Besides, yesterday I told you that Spock had taken care of handling the ship and the crew." Dr. McCoy said.

"You did? I was awake yesterday?" The Captain blinked.

"Yes." Was the drawn out reply from the CMO, "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over." Kirk murmured honestly, "And I had a pretty weird dream."

"Oh?" Dr. McCoy asked, running a tricorder over him.

Jim nodded, "Yeah, it was basically a rerun of what happened after I fixed the warp core except… it was Spock in my place."

'There is a way to defeat Khan, but it will come at a dear price.' Echoed in Spock's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Greetings, Ambassador." Spock linked his hands behind his back.

"Ah, Commander. May I presume that your captain is doing well?" Spock Prime inquired.

"Captain Kirk is recovering, though it appears he is having issues with short term memory. Dr. McCoy is optimistic that it is only temporary." The Commander informed his elder.

"That is good. I must thank you for keeping me in the loop, Spock."

"It seemed the logical thing."

"I am glad you believe so."

"But that is not my main purpose for calling you, Ambassador." The Commander stated.

"And that would be?" Spock Prime raised a brow.

"When I asked for your help to defeat Khan, you informed me it would cost a dear price."

"Yes."

"But you were talking about yourself, not the Captain."

"I was. I surrendered my life for the same reasons your Jim did. That is all I can tell you, Spock."

"I understand, Ambassador. I thank you for your time." Spock gave him the Ta'al.

"Of course, Commander." Spock Prime raised his own, "Take care of him."

[|]

Doctor Leonard McCoy paced in his temporary office. A week, an entire week, and Jim had no remembrance of any of the days before the present one after the Khan incident. It was as though when he went to sleep, his mind wiped the day clean from itself and forced him to relive his last moments on the Enterprise. The only anomaly was when the Captain saw the conversation reversed, with Spock behind the glass instead of himself. It could be nothing more than shock, which was the optimistic option. But being a doctor, particularly the CMO of the _Enterprise_, brought the other option about to the front of his mind with clear realism. It was possible that Jim had neurological damage. Permanent, irreversible neurological damage. Though, it was too soon to know for sure, especially since none of the scans had seen anything.

Bones sighed. At this point it'd be pointless to tell Jim but he should probably inform Spock of his hypothesis. The hobgoblin was not going to be happy. The doctor snorted, when was he ever? Bones pinched the bridge of his nose. No, he'd keep it from Spock until he had further evidence. Not when he was positive the half-Vulcan had gotten very little sleep in the past month between attending to Star Fleet, the Enterprise and her crew and keeping a vigil over Kirk. Dr. McCoy wandered to the doorway of Jim's room, navigating through graveyard shift nurses and fellow doctors.

Both occupants were deeply asleep. Jim's far hand twitched now and then but he had an otherwise peaceful sleep, which was a nice break from the past week of him tossing and turning and nearly breaking his own nose on the arm rails that bracketed the Captain. Spock's face was cradled in one of his arms, not visible. His other hand, it appeared, had slipped from the back of his head and onto the bed. Barely noticeable, the tips of the half-Vulcan's fore and middle fingers seemed to be brushing the same fingers on Jim's hand.

The doctor turned to head back to his office. He had considered waking Spock and sending him to sleep in the half-Vulcan's own quarters but something told him Spock would never get back to sleep. So he left them. The First Officer would awaken if the Captain had any issues and would likely call him in. For now though, Bones was going to go pass out on his desk.

[|]

"Ow! Dammit! Bones, if you shoot me with another hypo, I swear to G-d I'm going to kill you!" Jim snarled at the doctor who was frowning at his MedPADD.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Bones rolled his eyes.

"That's the fifth one in the last twenty minutes!" Kirk crossed his arms, glaring menacingly.

"Ever think there's a reason for that, Jim?" Dr. McCoy cocked an eyebrow at his patient.

"I'm fine."

"Really? That why you can't remember the past week?"

"Shut up, Bones." Jim murmured as he hugged his legs, looking out the window, eyes dark. Bones sighed, muttering a curse. He hadn't meant to make the Captain upset but he knew he had a point.

"Doctor?" Spock's voice drew Dr. McCoy's attention. The half-Vulcan was carrying a relatively big box.

"Yes, Spock?" Bones inquired.

"Would the Captain be up to a game of chess?" Spock asked.

"I'm always up for some chess!" The Captain beamed at Spock. The heart monitor's frequency went up a bit.

Bones sighed, "Yes, Spock but it appears I'll have to monitor the game."

"I don't need a babysitter." Jim pouted.

"Maybe not, but you do need a doctor." Dr. McCoy said sternly. The Science Officer gave a single nod, moving to the seat nearest the biobed. Jim moved the hovertray over to where the game would be set up and clipped it onto the bedrail. Together, the Captain and First Officer set up the board and its pieces.

"Which side do you wish to play, Captain?" Spock asked politely.

Kirk grinned, "Which do I always pick, Mr. Spock?"

"A logical decision, and it is your turn." The half-Vulcan nodded.

Jim turned his sitting position so that he could properly see the board, as well as swiveling the hovertray toward him to decide which piece he'd move. Kirk moved a pawn from one of the attack boards onto his main board. He inclined his head to his challenger. Spock nodded and moved his knight from the right – Spock's right, not Jim's – attack board and placed it on the proper spot on his main board.

Bones watched both his MedPADD and the game without really watching. He heard the monitors attached to Jim beeping and the click of chess pieces moving to and fro by who must have been expert players at the game in the Prime Universe. He paid attention when Jim's heart rate went up, but it was only a little and for obvious, cunning and mischievous reasons rather than medical emergency ones.

Jim laughed, the noise causing Dr. McCoy to come back to reality. Spock frowned at the illogical reaction from his friend. He'd been beaten and yet, he was smiling and expressing amusement. That was rather… odd. Even for the Jim Kirk he knew.

Kirk's blue eyes gleamed like the sea under a summer sun, "That was a good game, Spock. Thanks."

"I do not understand why you're thanking me, Captain. You lost."

"Yeah, but I almost won. If you hadn't played that move just now, in three rounds I would have check mated your king."

"I do not see how. Do explain." Spock's brows furrowed slightly.

"Here." Jim moved Spock's piece back to its previous spot and went about simulating the way he'd imagined the next three rounds would have gone to achieve victory, "See?"

"Your chess playing is as illogical as your command, Captain. I find it rather perplexing."

"My point precisely, Mr. Spock." Kirk laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I didn't put one of these on the first chapter because, quite honestly, it slipped my mind but I remembered this time. :) Anyways, this is my first ever Star Trek fanfic and I am seriously surprised at how little I've thus far had to edit. Which is absolutely wonderful, let me tell you. Now, those following the fic will probably wonder what the heck took me so long to write this chpt if I didn't need to edit much. The answer is Tri-Dimensional Chess. I have honestly /never/ played it and it took me forever to find any sort of partial rules for it and even then, it wasn't much. Therefore, I had to watch lots and lots of TOS, which I was doing anyways to get Bones and Spock Prime sorted out a bit better.

Wow, that is a blob of text... If you read it, I thank you, if not, hey, I'm not judging. Anyways, please review, I love hearing your thoughts! If you've got any questions, feel free to ask! And if you want me to make the chess game more in depth, let me know and I'll see about getting to it. Thanks for reading ~Nobu~


	3. Chapter 3

Spock and Jim quickly established a routine of playing Tri-D chess each day for an hour. Bones had a good deal of difficulty telling the hospitalized Captain about his condition daily. Jim'd stay on his own for awhile, silently contemplating his issue with Vulcan seriousness. And then he'd get visitors. At first it was just Spock, but by the beginning of second week, other members had begun to visit as well. It appeared the half-Vulcan had deduced the Captain's condition(sneaky green blooded hobgoblin) and informed the crew. Thus, they began to visit to cheer him up. Scotty was the first.

Bones had stepped from the room for maybe five minutes, having expected that the Engineer and Captain couldn't get into too much trouble. Honestly, the boy was on bed rest for at least a month, what could possibly happen to cause issues? The Scotsman, apparently. Bones shot the Engineer a glare, "Where the hell did you put Jim?"

"Ah dinae put him anywhere, Doc." Mr. Scott stated innocently.

"So you drowned him in tribbles?" Dr. McCoy raised a brow.

"No, Ah gave him one an' began explainin' about the Enterprise's state, looked away fer a wee moment an' found a bed full o' tribbles." The Engineer explained.

"Help me get the damn things off of him then." Bones and Scotty moved swiftly, pushing the balls of fur onto the floor to uncover their Captain. Jim smiled sheepishly at them, petting a tribble that remained on his chest. Dr. McCoy crossed his arms, glowering at the youngest man, "What the hell did you feed them?"

"Nothing… On purpose." Kirk's eyes shifted suspiciously.

Bones rolled his eyes, "This is why you aren't allowed pets, kid."

"I thought it was because you said I _wouldn't_ feed them." Jim tilted his head like a pup.

"Ah'm sorry fer the mess, Bones." Scotty said.

"Yeah? Well you'll be helping clean it." The CMO drawled.

The Engineer grimaced, "Where're Ah going the put 'em?"

"How'm I supposed to know? Dammit man, I'm a doctor, not a zoologist." Bones snapped.

"But zoologists are doctors, Bones." Kirk stated.

Dr. McCoy glared, "Shut up, Jim, or I'll make you help."

The Captain shut his mouth.

[|]

Uhura had decided that she would be his second visitor, though, from her expression, it was not to cheer the young Captain up.

Jim was doing everything in his power not to fidget under his Communication Officer's piercing glare. She sat across the room, both arms and legs crossed, her right foot tapping the – presumably – cold tiled floor. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how to react, though his instincts were screaming at him to run as far as possible. Even facing a _very_ pissed off Spock hadn't frightened him this much. But the Captain didn't have the ability to run, he could barely stand – not that he'd admit that to anyone – and if that wasn't bad enough, Bones had put him in arm restraints. Something about him being subconsciously suicidal.

"James Tiberius Kirk." Uhura began, her tone completely professional and stern.

Jim squared his shoulders, discarding his wince, "Captain."

"We'll see about that after the Admiralty talks to you," Uhura's smile held no mercy, "won't we?"

Jim ducked his dead, half-shrugging. Nyota watched him for a couple of moments, her expression softening. He looked a good deal more worn for his troubles. His thin worry lines were etched further into his skin and his eyes held now more ghosts.

"Jim," She took his hand, undoing the band on his arm. He looked up, as a brow rose. She smiled, expression warm, "Thank you."

"Wh-what?" He was a deer in headlights.

"Thank you." She chuckled, "You've saved Earth and the Federation at least twice now, as well as all the crew."

Jim blushed, "I only did what I felt right."

"Yet, not everyone would have. So, thanks, Jim." Nyota grinned.

"You're welcome." He smiled, giving her hand a weak squeeze.

Spock stood in the doorway, his stomach burning. The dragon in his stomach roared for him to take action but the half-Vulcan's logic iced the thought. Mostly. He entered the room further, clearing his throat. Uhura and Kirk looked his way, a bit startled, hands still together. The Captain's face split into a grin.

"Hey Spock." Jim greeted.

"Captain." Spock gave a small nod, eyes flicking intently to the hands. Uhura watched him for a moment, noting his formal, tense stance and attempted to deduce why. She followed his gaze, gave a tiny exclamation of understanding and retracted her appendage. The First Officer's eyes softened a minute amount, as did his posture, "Nyota."

"Hi Spock." She gave him a smile.

"Time for chess?" Kirk asked, eyes alight.

"Yes, Captain." Spock said as he began to set up the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim and Spock were peacefully playing their fifth game of chess when the door swished open. Neither glanced up, assuming Bones was coming in to check on the Captain. At least, until a phaser blast grazed Jim's nose. Spock was on his feet a second later, guarding the Captain.

From what he could see when he leaned around the half-Vulcan, there were four men in a mixture of brown and black leathers. A metallic white shirt was worn beneath each man's blue or brown vest that was adorn with a miscellaneous amount of buttons and cheap metal circlets and mid-thigh length coats of brown or black leather with flared collars, pirate cuffs, and buttons that lined the middle. Jeans or slacks were worn and tucked into shiny mid-calf boots.

"Guarding him will do no good, Commander. We will just shoot throw you." A woman stepped through the group. She had thick black hair that curled at the end and swayed around her attractive waist, deep brown eyes above high cheek bones, and a complexion tinged with green. She wore the same type of shirt beneath her red vest. The vest had small, intricate designs in silver and emphasized her bosom. The woman's coat went to her claves and was split at her knees, the main color black with blue cuffs with the same design as her vest. Her well-muscled legs were displayed by tight, brown pants of a material he was unfamiliar with. Her boots were heeled but not unbelievably like most female shoes and rested on her knees. It took Jim a moment to realize her accent was not Vulcan, but Romulan.

"You will not harm him." Spock… growled? Jim blinked, looking up at the tense man in surprise.

"My, my, is he your T'hy'la, cousin?" The woman asked, her voiced laced with malice and teasing.

"We are not of relation." Spock stated.

"What's your name?" Jim blurted. The nearest of Spock's fingers flinched and Jim knew he'd sighed internally. The Romulan wasn't nearly as graceful. Her eyes raced to him and her lips parted for surprise.

She recovered as she took a step toward him, Spock tensing and moving to block her line of sight. She smiled, "Trying to flirt, Captain Kirk?"

"No, just wanna know why a Romulan'd bother with me if they're not Nero." Jim shrugged.

"My name is No'Teil, and you have no need for the knowledge of why I desire your death. You will find out when it is done." Her smile grew and she tilted her head to the side, "Good-bye Captain Kirk, Commander Spock."

Two of the men sprang to action before their co-workers. The first charged Spock, the second heading toward Jim. The half-Vulcan grabbed the shirt of the first and flung him into the second, the two men slamming hard into the wall perpendicular to Jim's biobed. Jim watched the attack with wide eyes.

The third came up from behind Spock and slammed an elbow into his shoulder blade. His First Officer growled, turning his torso just enough to grab the current attacker and shove the man's head into the tile floor, face first. A sickening crack echoed in the room as the fourth man swept Spock's feet from under him.

Spock fell, hands meeting the ground. He kiltered the momentum toward his hands which caused his feet to move in an arc back to the ground. He stood up with his back facing the fourth pirate. The combatant charged. Jim's eyes flicked between them. When the fourth man was an inch away from the half-Vulcan, Spock merely stepped out of the way. The fourth pirate ran straight into the wall and knocked himself out.

Spock turned to No'Teil, a brow raised.

No'Teil smiled, "He /will/ be mine."

"Fa' Nash-veh tevakh dungi ak'kup." Spock stated.

"Fine by me, cousin." Within a split second, No'Teil had kicked at Spock, who'd grabbed it to stop that assault.

Spock flipped her. She landed with a groan upon the ground.

She kicked him in the face, which caused him to fall to the ground. No'Teil slammed her foot into his stomach, a grunt of air escaped Spock, and stood with one foot on his chest. She leaned down to whisper at him, "Nhraianna hwiiy emael, Arhem ecurai, rian, diam arhem koai hel."

"Spock!" Jim cried out.

Spock looked up at Jim and let out his Captain's name before No'Teil slammed her foot into the half-Vulcan's chest. Jim found himself let out a heart wrenching sob as he heard a sharp snap from his friend's chest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope you enjoy, especially my lovely pirates! Please fav &/or comment! And if you can correct me on Romulan or Vulcan, feel free, please, I would like to learn!

Translations:  
Vulcan - English  
Fa' Nash-veh tevakh dungi ak'kup. - I shall meet death before. [was going to be "Over my dead body" but that didn't seem very Spock-like.]

Romulan - English  
Nhraianna hwiiy emael, Arhem ecurai, rian, diam arhem koai hel. - I hope you are not bonded, cousin, I really need to get things from him.

Disclaimer! I do not own Star Trek or the characters(minus the pirates)!


End file.
